La novia de Korra
by MissLluvia
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot de los pensamientos de Asami Sato


Korrasami "La novia de Korra"

Son contadas las veces que he querido ser una maestra no importa de cual elemento, la primera ocasión que desee con todas mis fuerzas ser una fue cuando vi a Korra ayudar a Opal con su entrenamiento de aire control, ¿por qué convergencia armónica no me afecto y me convierto en una maestra aire? así la avatar podría ser mi maestra y no estaría pasando tiempo con aquella linda chica, pasaría tiempo conmigo, me enseñaría todo lo que sabe, y esos ojos celestes solo me mirarían a mí, me alegre mucho cuando supe que Bolin tiene interés por la menor de las bei fong y que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

La segunda ocasión fue cuando Zaheer y su grupo intento secuestrarte ser maestra tierra hubiera sido oportuno teníamos la ventaja del terreno, todos estaban tratando de recuperarte y yo no podía hacer nada más que mirar y suplicar interiormente que salieras a salvo y tenerte a mi lado y el que mis amigos pudieran hacer algo para ayudar a Korra, me dolía el corazón verla ahí inconsciente a manos de esos criminales pero me dolió aún más tu decisión de entregarte para salvar a los maestros aire no podía hacer nada para ayudarte más que darte mi apoyo y que no notaras lo preocupada que esta por ti para que no tuvieras otro problema en que pensar.

La tercera vez fue cuando te vi en estado avatar peleando contra tu secuestrador esta vez nadie podía ayudarte te estabas enfrentado tu sola a ese enemigo y yo nuevamente estaba como espectadora maldije no ser una maestra fuego para poder propulsarme y combatir codo a codo contigo a ese sujeto, odio no ayudarte y verte en peligro, herida.

La cuarta vez fue cuando desee saber agua control para que pudiera curar las heridas que obtuviste en todo tu hermoso cuerpo si hubiera sido una maestra agua la maestra Katara me hubiera enseñado técnicas de curación sabiendo no tendrías que haberte ido al polo sur para mejorar tu salud.

La quinta vez fue cuando te enfrentaste a la _"Gran unificadora"_ esta vez logre ayudarte gracias a mi ingenio y el de Varrick pudiste detener a Kuvira esa persona que por su ideología se llevó a uno de los seres que más quiero, Mi padre. Sentí que el peor de mis miedos se hacía realidad, no dar señal de vida después de esa explosión dando origen a un nuevo portal espiritual pensamos lo peor pero aun con mi miedo a no verte nunca más no deje de buscarte por los alrededores, no eres una persona que se rinda fácilmente, estabas viva en eso me aferraba y esa esperanza se cumplió cuando te vi atravesar el portal, caminar lentamente ayudando a tu enemiga, quise llorar, abalanzarme sobre ti habías regresado.

Todo acabo por fin, podías tener un descanso, me invitaste a ir a unas vacaciones solo nosotras alejadas del resto del mundo, me encanto tu idea y no tarde un segundo en aceptar, nos divertimos, viajamos, hablamos de mil cosas de tu tiempo sola cuando no regresaste a ciudad republica te regañe por no haberme escrito pero entendí tus razones, te hable de lo que hice para que mi mente no pensara 24 hrs en ti, el trabajo me mantenía ocupada pero en los tiempos libres que tenía solía pensar en que estarías haciendo y acababa con escribirte.

Regresamos a la ciudad y no podía estar más feliz, justo antes de regresar me arme de valor y te confesé mis sentimientos y ese sentir era correspondido. Me amas al igual que yo a ti. Te dije todo lo que provocabas en mí, y que aceleras mi corazón cuando me tocas, me miras, cuando me dejas dormir en tus brazos, estando contigo no le tengo miedo a nada, sé que tu harías todo lo posible e imposible por hacer si algo sale mal a mí me pasa lo mismo, cualquiera que se atreva a serte daño no escapara del castigo que le daré.

No soy una maestra agua que pueda curar tus heridas físicas pero si puedo curar tu corazón quitar cualquier duda que pase por tu mente no soy maestra fuego, tierra o aire sin embargo estaré ahí peleando a tu lado contra quien sea el enemigo. Soy Asami Sato hija del héroe Hiroshi Sato y una madre amorosa, dueña de _Industrias Futuro_ y son la Novia de Korra.


End file.
